1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automated system for providing personal instruction. In particular, the present invention is an automated system for providing personalized physical fitness instruction and training.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most individuals, from amateur to professional athletes, recognize the benefits of participating in some form of regular exercise, whether to improve sports performance, rehabilitate atrophied or injured muscles, or maintain physical and mental health. In addition to participating in one or more sport specific exercises, many individuals participate, or would like to participate, in a regular physical fitness or health program. Many people, however, lack a proper understanding of the procedures, movements and techniques necessary for conducting a useful and productive physical fitness routine, such as weight lifting. For that reason, many athletes consider the services of a professional trainer a key aspect of their fitness training program. A personal trainer takes into consideration the skills, abilities and goals of an athlete in tailoring a physical fitness program that meets the needs of the athlete. Moreover, the personal trainer instructs, encourages, and assists the client through each workout comprising, for example, a warm-up routine, a series of exercises, a cool-down period and stretching.
However, most individuals, athletes or otherwise, are neither able to afford the fees required, nor commit to the necessary time or schedule required, to retain a physical fitness trainer. What is needed then is a less expensive, flexible alternative to training under the guidance of a physical fitness trainer that otherwise provides the benefits derived from the services provided by the trainer. Instructional videos for providing physical fitness instruction are commercially available. However, they are generally not well suited to personalized training in a group environment, for example, at a heath and fitness club. Moreover, such instructional videos generally follow a fixed format that does not allow the user to choose between multiple exercise options. Additionally, such videos generally fail to provide real-time instruction for the user.